Forget Kagome!
by Natsuko Toron
Summary: This takes place after all is done in the manga. I haven't read the ending or anything so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after everything is all done. I haven't read or seen the ending so don't get mad if it's not perfect.

Lena Matis:

She's 16. She's got raven colored hair she's about the same height as Inuyasha but like 2 or 3 inches shorter. She's not a weak girly girl. I know what the story says and I swear I will explain it but this is her real name.

Chapter 1

*1 year earlier*

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. "Come out. I have to tell you something."

Inuyasha dropped out of a tree and landed beside Kagome. "Yeah?"

"I came to say goodbye." She said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to my world." She said turning to go. "I'm taking the jewel as well. I don't want it to cause anymore trouble. Good bye Inuyasha."

"Wait! Kagome, wait. No!" He screamed as she ran towards the well. "Please don't leave me." He said, crying.

*Present Day*

A path? I wonder where it goes. Luna thought wondered as she started to follow it. After a short walk she arrived at an old well house. The Boneater's well. Beware! The rest had been rubbed off. The door creaked as she entered.

*2 hours later*

Oh well. Luna thought as she left the well house. I guess there's nothing in there. Maybe Kagome knows why it's called the Boneater's well. Soon she arrived at her brother's house. "Kagome! Hey Kagome." She called purposely annoying her brother's fiancée.

"God Lena! Your so loud. What do you want?" Kagome asked as she glared at Luna.

"I found this old well house it said it was the Boneater's well. Do you know why it's called that?" She asked ignoring the glare Kagome was giving her.

"I do. It also has a few more stories behind it. Want to hear them?" Kagome responded, a nasty idea already forming in her mind.

"Yes." Luna answered excitedly and completely oblivious to the fate Kagome had planned.

*The Next Day*

"So Lena, have you decided?" Kagome asked as Luna entered the house.

"Yeah. I wanna go. I told my brother I was leaving." She answered noticing the oddly devilish smile Kagome had.

"Good. Do you have all the stuff you need?"

"I got everything. Can we go now?" Luna asked growing impatient.

"Yes come along, Luna." Kagome said as she left the house, leading the way to the well house. Soon after they arrived.

"Alright Lena. Hold on tight." Kagome said as she and Luna jumped in the well. As they climbed out of the well Luna realized they had actually made it to the other side.

"Wow. This is unreal." She said as she looked around.

"Good bye Luna. Enjoy living here." Kagome laughed as she jumped into the well. She was followed by a flash of red.

"Kagome. Give me the jewel." Inuyasha said once they were back on the other side.

"Fine. But on one condition make sure that girl never comes back thru. The same goes for you." She said holding the jewel in front of her.

"Deal." He said taking the jewel. He waited until Kagome left the well house before he crossed back over.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter notes: Kagome hates Luna because she took all of her fiancée's time and attention. Luna is called Luna because her brother once said she was as bright as the moon. Enjoy my other stories.

What the heck was that? Luna thought as she walked deeper into the forest. I wonder where the village is? "Hello? Lady Kaede? Hello?" She called before entering a field. Across the field lay a village. I hope that's the right village. She thought before crossing the

Why the hell did she come back? Inuyasha thought before following after the girls scent. Why would she bring that girl over here and then just leave? Is she really that cold? He thought as he finally found the girl. He jumped in front of her before she reached the village. "I wouldn't go there. They don't like oddly dressed strangers." He said

"Are you Inuyasha?" She asked surprising him. He hadn't expected her to know his name. "I am. Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name is Luna. Kagome told me all about you and your quest for the shards." She said surprising him again.

"Then you will have to come with me. You know to many secrets." He said as he lead her back to the forest. She just followed him. After a while he stopped in front of a tree. And sat down.

"Is this your home?" She asked. He nodded then looked her over. She doesn't look anything like Kagome or Kikyo. He thought as she went around the tree and sat down. They sat there for most of the day. Finally she got bored and stood up. She walked back around the tree and looked at Inuyasha he was asleep. She turned around and walked softly away.

*A short while later*

Inuyasha woke up and it was almost dark. He got up and walked around the tree to where Luna was before. Where did she go? He thought as he started to follow her scent. Finally he found her asleep beside by the river, hidden by some bushes. At least she's smart enough to not fall asleep in the open. He thought as he picked her up. He took her back to the tree and climbed up and set her on a wide branch and took the one beneath her. She's smarter and lighter than Kagome ever was. He thought as he went to sleep.

End Chapter 2

Chapter Notes: Luna is smart. She does things softly, she's only loud when she needs or wants to be. She's only staying with Inuyasha because she knows too many of his secrets. At least that's what he tells her. I'll tell you the real reason later. This story is hard to write. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*After staying with Inuyasha for about 3 weeks, Luna wants to explore*

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped from the tree and landed in front of Luna.

"Exploring." She said as she walked around the silver haired boy.

"Not by yourself, are you?" He asked following her.

She sighed. "Apparently not." She turned to face him. "Why are you following me?"

"You are easy prey. Just like Kagome." He said.

Why is it always Kagome? Luna thought angrily. If she wanted attention she could've just stayed here. "Whatever."

They walked in silence for a while. After some time Luna finally cooled off. She was about to apologize for snapping at him, when Jaken stepped in front of her.

"I've found a young woman Sesshomaru-sama." He called.

"Yes, yes I'm coming, Jaken." A mysterious voice replied from the direction Jaken had come.

"Jaken stepped closer to Luna.

"Eww." She said stepping back. She bumped into somebody. They sighed.

"Jaken, she is not the woman we seek." They said.

"Luna! What the heck are you doing?" Inuyasha called as he landed beside her.(I'm not exactly sure where he was)

"Um, this bug-frog thing stepped in front of me, I wasn't sure what to do so…yeah." Luna replied stepping closer to him. "Can we go?"

"Yeah. Leave her alone Sesshomaru." He said as Luna climbed on his back. "She's not yours."

"Of course brother. Don't let her cross my path again I may not be so patient next time." Sesshomaru said as he shot Jaken wit ha lightning ball. "Idiot. Find the right woman."

*at some random lake*

"Who was that?" Luna asked climbing off Inuyasha's back.(a really stupid question)

"Sesshomaru. He's my half brother. He's also a full demon and not nice. Stay away from him. Jaken too." He said walking to the shade of the nearest tree.

"Okay." She walked over and sat down beside him and fell asleep shortly after.

She's not that bad. Inuyasha thought. She didn't ask a lot of questions like Kagome. Maybe we can be friends after all. He thought as he fell asleep beside Luna

End Chapter 3

Chapter Notes: Sorry if it's not that good. I liked Inuyasha a lot but it's a really hard story to fanfic. Anyways If you enjoyed this story you may enjoy my other stories. Just click on my name above. Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luna woke up to find herself back in Inuyasha's tree. How did I get back here? She looked below her expecting to see Inuyasha, but he wasn't there. I guess he's doing something. While he's busy I guess I'll clean up. She climbed out of the tree and walked to a small lake nearby. She made sure no one was around. Satisfied she undressed and slipped into the water.

*Inuyasha's tree*

Inuyasha walked back to the tree and quickly realized that Luna wasn't there. I guess she went exploring again. He thought as he quickly located her scent and began following it. Didn't I tell her not to go off by herself? He quickly found her. She was drying off. He remembered that Kagome hated being watched when she was washing or dressing, so he turned around.

Luna noticed that Inuyasha had found her. "Hello Inuyasha, did you put me in the tree last night?"

"Yeah. It had gotten dark." He replied his back still turned.

"Oh, thanks." She said as she finished getting dressed. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Done. You can turn around now."

He turned to face her. Her hair was slightly dry so it fell in waves and curled at the ends. He realized, being this close to her, that she was actually very pretty.

"Are you hungry?" He asked snapping himself from his thoughts.

"A little."

"Do you want some fruit?"

"Sure." She started to pick up her stuff. "Is it a long walk?"

"Not really. But it'll be faster if I run."

"I can't run as fast as you."

"UI didn't say you would run. I'll carry you."

"Um, okay. Why?"

"Um…I'm hungry and your slow."

Luna nodded and climbed on Inuyasha's back after she finished hiding her things.

*Fruit tree*

"Mm. This is good." Luna said as she bit into the fruit.

"I thought it would be. I think it's a mango." Inuyasha said, eating on as well.

"It probably is. Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"Carrying me here." She said as she blushed.

"Sure. Do you want some tomorrow?"

"Yes. Please."

Inuyasha laughed as they continued eating the fruit.

End Chapter 4

J/N: Yes it's a short chapter. I work better with Naruto, so shoot me. This story is hard to write but it should get easier. I know it's a mango okay? I don't really care if it doesn't grow there. Yes Inuyasha likes her now. He has since chapter 3, he just didn't know it yet. Oh yeah, I kinda wanted to call this chapter Mangos. LOL. That's all. BYEEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Inuyasha? Wake up, Inuyasha." Luna whispered. She shook him gently

Inuyasha blinked. "Luna? What is it?"

"It's the afternoon. I wanna eat." She said sitting back. (She's sitting on Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha sat up causing to slid into his lap. She blushed.

"Do you want fruit." He asked holding her, to keep her from falling.

"Yeah. Can we go now?" She asked trying to get up. Inuyasha still held her.

"Just hold on." He said as he stood up, still holding her. She wrapped her arms around him. He jumped away. Soon they got to the fruit tree and he sat back down.

"Inuyasha, let go. I want some fruit." Luna squirmed trying to get free.

Inuyasha grabbed a piece from a low hanging branch. "Here, fruit." He laid back and closed his eyes.

"Thanks. Can I turn around?" She asked taking the fruit. He loosened his grip, letting her turn so she was now sitting in his lap facing away from him.

"Better?" He asked tightening his grip when she settled.

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she ate the fruit. When she finished she leaned back. "Are you asleep?" She asked softly.

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "No, want something else?" He asked opening his eyes.

"I want some water, please. Can we go to the lake?" She asked turning slightly.

"Alright. Hold on." He picked her up and jumped away. She giggled and he smiled. Finally they arrived at the lake. He let her go so she could drink. I wonder why he keeps holding me. Luna thought briefly before deciding that she didn't care. She liked being held. "What do you want to do now, Inuyasha?" Luna asked turning to face him.

"Nap in a field. Want to come with me?" He asked holding out his hand for Luna.

"Sure." She took his hand. "Shall we walk?"

"No. Come here." Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "I'll carry you." He said as he picked her up again.

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around him again. He left the lake. Soon he stopped in a field very unlike the one she met him in. This field had wild flowers everywhere. "Wow. Inuyasha this place is beautiful." Luna looked at the flowers.

"I'm glad you like it. Want to lie down?" Inuyasha pulled her down, not waiting for answer.

Luna turned so she was laying on him. (When he pulled her down he pulled her onto him.) She smiled. "Hi."

"Hi. Your very light." Inuyasha said.

Luna blushed. She leaned down and shyly pecked his lips. Inuyasha blushed. Luna leaned back and blushed even harder. Inuyasha reached up and pulled her closer. He kissed her gently. She kissed back. He licked her lips asking for permission. She pulled away.

"I thought you wanted a nap?" Luna asked teasingly.

Inuyasha growled. "No." He kissed her again. This time she gave him the entrance he requested. He explored and tasted every bit of her mouth. Mm mangos. He thought as he moved up her jaw and down her neck.

"Mm." Luna gasped lightly as he kissed a particularly soft spot on her neck.

Inuyasha smirked and gently bit that spot coaxing a moan from Luna.

"I Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha pulled back. "What Luna?" He asked gently, worry clear on his face.

End Chapter 5

J/N: Man I'm getting good at cliff hangers. Worry not though. I shall update asap. Let's see, I have to thank my t.v. for this chapter and the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. They work really well as background noise. Let's see how far I can take this before I freak out. LOL BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"A-are you sure? Do you want to do this? If we do I will never leave you alone after." Luna said as she leaned back to sit on Inuyasha again.

"Do you want to? I fully plan on making you completely mine forever." Inuyasha said, gently holding her.

"I do. Just one more question. Do you promise to forget Kagome, forever?" Luna asked hoping he said yes.

"I will only remember you." Inuyasha promised.

Luna smiled and leaned closer. "Be gentle." She said before kissing him. He responded by hugging her closer. He moved from her lips to her neck. He quickly found her soft spot again and gently bit her making he gasp.

"D-do it again." She begged. He bit her again harder this time. "Ahh." She moaned in pleasure. He moved his hands to her hips. She ran hers along his hair. He gently pushed her back and sat up. Luna made a displeased noise. Inuyasha smiled and took of his shirt. Luna looked at him and smiled. She crawled back onto his lap and removed her shirt and bra. She kissed him again running her hands over his bare skin touching and feeling everything. He returned the touches along her body. It got darker. Inuyasha's hair changed color. He lost his ears and claws. Luna pulled back when she noticed.

"Your human tonight." She said.

He nodded. He pulled he back. "I love you." He said before he began kissing and biting her.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

End Chapter 6

The End

J/N:OMG this chapter was really difficult to write. I can't believe I used this story to test my limits. To those asking, yes the went all the way. Eventually they used the jewel to make her half demon. Longer time together. I like this ending better than any of the other endings I had thought up. Ahh those scenes are hard to write.


End file.
